


Hazed & Confused

by CasparKun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby!Bruce - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasparKun/pseuds/CasparKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stuffs Bruce full of ice cream until he thinks he's never going to be able to move again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazed & Confused

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"All right, open up." 

Bruce did as Tony said, opening wide so the bottom end of a clear plastic funnel could be placed into his mouth and he locked his lips around it, watching his lover with anticipation and just a little apprehensiveness as he raised one hand to hold it in place. This had all been Tony's idea, but then everything leading up to it had been as well. 

It'd been long enough since Tony had discovered that he enjoyed seeing Bruce nice and plumped up that Bruce had started to put on a bit of weight, enough to have his face a little rounder and his sides a little softer. It wasn't something that'd escaped his notice, but he'd discovered a fondness for letting Tony do this to him that he was sure was equal parts the look of lust Tony got in his eyes and the satisfying stretch of being almost painfully full. There was just something about it, and his stomach did a flip as Tony got up on his knees and grabbed the large, thick chocolate milkshake he'd prepared for him. 

"If it's too much, just pinch me." Tony reminded him as he slowly started to pour the shake into the top of the funnel. Bruce gave a soft grunt of agreement, and then there was milkshake on his tongue and he was drinking. It was cold at first, and he kept his tongue in place to hold the milkshake in the funnel so he could go slow and avoid brain freeze, but he was still drinking eagerly and with the intention of finishing as quickly as he could. 

As soon as Tony had finished transferring the drink, he was discarding the cup and sitting back on his haunches on the couch so he could push Bruce's tshirt up, rubbing his palm over his belly that was still plump but soft, and empty. He watched with hungry eyes as the milkshake slowly drained from the funnel, Bruce's throat bobbing with every swallow, and he continued to rub encouraging circles until the funnel was empty. 

Bruce had closed his eyes and had just focused on the feeling of every mouthful sliding down his throat, a thickening feeling in his belly developing as it started to settle and he started to feel full. He hadn't been ready to stop when suddenly the steady stream of shake had ended, but he took the funnel from his mouth with a soft groan and swallowed thickly in an attempt to warm his throat. 

"That was fast." Not that Tony was complaining, judging by his tone. "You're getting good at this." He gave Bruce's gut an affectionate pat and then turned to the table again, this time grabbing a full tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. 

"Don't taunt me."

"I'm _praising_ you. Big difference." 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but brought the funnel back up to his mouth and gestured for Tony to start giving him more with his other hand. 

The ice cream had been sitting out to soften and went into the funnel just a little bit thicker than the milkshake had been. Bruce was going to have to suck to get it started, but he seemed to get the hint and started slowly drinking down the ice cream as Tony topped the funnel off, a thick drip rolling down the side to accidentally fall onto Bruce's chin. 

"Easy, big guy." Carton still half-full, Tony placed it back on the table and then scooped up that drip with his finger and wiped it off on the inner-edge of the funnel instead of just licking it off himself. He wanted Bruce to have every last drop.

"Don't give yourself brain freeze. We've got all night, and I want this carton empty." Tony's hand found the swell of Bruce's belly again and he rubbed with a possessive affection, his cock starting to stir at the feel of Bruce's skin growing taut. He rubbed the upper curve, then dipped down to make sure Bruce's sweats were riding good and low on his hips before grabbing one of his love handles and giving it a gentle shake to get his whole belly moving for him--and god it was hot, especially as Bruce grunted softly around the funnel in complaint.

The ice cream was going down slower, but Bruce was still drinking like he was hungry for it and he could feel Tony's eyes on him, burning into him as intensely as the chill of the ice cream was burning down his throat. It was a lot, the ice cream rich and creamy and he stopped the flow with his tongue for a moment to clear his throat before starting up again. 

He was starting to feel that pressure in his gut by the time the funnel was empty again, but Tony was just getting up to refill it and before he could even really take a breather. He considered blocking the funnel off and taking a second, but he wasn't exactly ready to burst yet so he just swallowed and just kept on going. The now-empty carton was discarded along with the milkshake glass and Tony was right back to rubbing him, this time with both hands. 

"Look at you..." Tony mumbled, voice low like this was their dirty little secret. "You have _no_ clue how sexy you are like this." He dropped a kiss just above his belly button, fingers digging in just to feel the give. 

"You're going to do that whole carton in under five minutes." His tone was dripping with appreciation, lusting over the way the swell of his belly rose each time Bruce drew a breath in through his nose. It was intoxicating, and the only reason he wasn't palming himself through his jeans was because it meant he'd have to take his hands off of Bruce. 

This time when Bruce finally pulled the empty funnel from his mouth, he took a deep breath and then belched softly, his free hand coming to rest on his distended belly as he groaned. Yeah. He was full. He was full enough that moving seemed like a bad idea, so he stayed where he was and only made a soft noise of protest as Tony sat up properly to pull him into a kiss. 

Tony groaned at how cold Bruce's mouth was, knowing that he'd consumed enough to have his mouth just as chilled as the ice cream going straight to his groin, one of his hands still rubbing soothing circles into his belly. 

"I've got one more small carton for you." Mumbling against Bruce's lips, he pulled away to grab it even as Bruce made a soft noise of protest. 

"Tony..." 

"We'll take it slow." This one he'd gotten special, Ben & Jerry's hazed and confused core. Chocolate, and more chocolate with a fudge center and he knew Bruce was going to love it. 

Could he fit more? Bruce dared to shift to sit up a little straighter, gut bulging out over his thighs and he stifled another belch against his fist. It was going to take another minute for everything to settle in him, but there was Tony with a spoonful of ice cream already poised and ready in front of his mouth. 

"I'll help you with this one. Come on. You've had more than this before, I know you can fit it in there." Which so was not the point, but he gave Tony a pointed look before opening up for the spoonful. Still chocolate, but it was a nice change of flavour from the last tub and he swallowed without much issue. 

"Slow." He cautioned, threat in his tone that Tony knew to take seriously even as the other man smiled triumphantly and took a spoonful of the ice cream as well, moaning softly at the taste. 

"Oh, this is good." 

"Careful. You might end up looking like me." It wasn't Bruce without some depressingly deprecating humour. If he'd truly resented Tony for his weight gain he might have sneered, but he wasn't quite that bitter. Bitter enough that Tony still felt the need to climb up over him again and press his lips to Bruce's jaw, but not that bitter. 

"You're _gorgeous_ like this." He reassured, reaching down to palm over one of Bruce's love handles again. He loved them, loved how they looked peeking out over the tops of his pants, loved how his ass looked in those sweats now that he had some more weight on it and when he pulled back, he just offered another spoonful. 

"You're perfect and I love it. You know it." Why did he love it? Who knew. He just did, and when Bruce begrudgingly opened to eat another spoonful, he leaned in to give him another peck. 

"Let's get through this tub." Easy for Tony to say, when he was only eating a spoonful every once in awhile on an otherwise empty stomach, but Bruce let Tony feed him with a warm satisfaction settling in to harmonize with the heavy still-cold weight in his gut. 

He'd eaten so much, so fast, that the mass of it still hadn't warmed inside of him, and he'd started to think that it wasn't going to by the time this new tub was half empty. He was starting to feel sick, breath hitching when a particularly hard swallow had a small spike of pain moving through him but Tony was still rubbing soothing patterns into his aching stomach and he had to keep going. He knew he was pushing his hard limits but he wasn't without his own stubborn streak. 

Tony was still eating with him, but he was only taking one spoonful for every three he gave to Bruce and he was so hard just watching him manage mouthful after mouthful that he wasn't going to call it quits until Bruce said stop. 

Another thick swallow and his stomach gurgled, causing Bruce to groan. He felt huge, he _was_ huge, not even sure if he _could_ move anymore even if he wanted to. An attempt to shift himself confirmed that wonder, a wet belch coming up with the movement that brought cold back into his throat. He swallowed quickly in an attempt to keep it all down, groaned at the shallow wave of nausea that followed and reached up to hold onto his abused belly. He was beyond full, the thought of another spoonful making his stomach churn and he closed his eyes to focus on keeping his breathing even. Having the hulk burst out _now_ would be very poor timing, though he was finding it hard to breath steady when the mass of his belly was forcing him to take shallow breaths as it was. 

"One more spoonful, baby. Just one more for me." Tony urged, rubbing along the lower curve of Bruce's stomach now, but mindful of just how hard his gut had become. There was almost no give left to it, almost no room for more, but as he took another spoonful himself, he realized there was only a couple left in the carton at all. 

Bruce groaned, but opened his mouth almost automatically at this point so Tony could give him one more spoonful of sticky ice cream and swallowed slowly. He barely even felt it slide down his throat with how chilled his esophagus was, but he did groan softly again as it settled in his stomach. That was it. No more. He tipped his head back to rest on the couch swallowed thickly one more time, Tony's eyes on the way his throat moved. With one last big spoonful for himself, Tony dubbed the carton finished and put it aside before he settled back beside Bruce again and dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

"You gonna make it?" He teased softly, listening to Bruce trying to breath and smoothing his palm slowly and appreciatively over the huge swell of Bruce's gut--which gurgled again for him. Bruce just echoed the sound with a pitiful groan, and another heavy swallow, fighting to keep everything down. Tony just settled in to keep rubbing, all too pleased with how this had turned out. He'd take care of himself later. For now he let a few minutes of silence stretch between them, but one particularly loud gurgle had his cock straining for _something_ and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"So, can I suck you off now, or should we wait until you're breathing better? It's hot though...you're so hot. Fuck, Bruce..." 

Bruce groaned, but this time it was going to be because Tony would be the death of him. Unable to move and unwilling to loudly protest? He just resigned himself to the fact that he was at Tony's mercy and just _hoped_ for the best. What else could he really do?


End file.
